MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Cinematic Universe Bio Nebula
MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE: Guardians of the Galaxy Nebula is a Luphomoid assassin and a life-long devotee of the intergalactic warlord, Thanos. MOVIE BIO: Guardians of the Galaxy prelude Raised in the service of the interplanetary warlord, Thanos, Nebula trained to be a Galaxy-Class Killer under the tutelage of Ronan the Accuser. Nebula would often train alongside fellow Thanos devotee Gamora. One training scenario on the arboreal world of Dervani saw Nebula and Gamora pitched against each other in a competition to retrieve a data ingot for Ronan. The girls sparred on the surface, leading to Gamora throwing Nebula of a cliff, severely injuring her and requiring multiple cybernetic replacements. Upon reaching adulthood, Nebula and Gamora served Thanos under the command of Korath the Pursuer. On a mission to locate the Orb on the planet Praxius IX, inside of one of the Cloud Tombs of Praxius, Nebula went in without waiting for Gamora and fell into a trap. Ensnared by an impenetrable Laser Thorn Energy Net, Nebula found herself at the mercy of the inhabitants and needed to be rescued by Gamora. Never one to tolerate failure, Thanos ordered Gamora to leave Nebula behind, with only a sharp blade to free herself. Nebula was forced to amputate her own arm in order to escape the netting. MOVIE BIO: Guardians of the Galaxy TBA POWERS & ABLITIES: Cybernetic Enhancements In her early years under Thanos' wing, Nebula received various critical injuries that required her to endure extensive cybernetic augmentation. Contact Whiplash Tempersteel Claws Concussive Blasts Abilities Ever since she was a child, Nebula has trained extensively as an assassin under Thanos and Ronan. A master of armed and unarmed combat, Nebula has been seen using dagger-like weapons in battle. COMIC BOOK BIO: A brutal space pirate and mercenary of the starship Sanctuary III, once the flagship of Thanos' armada. . She and her mercenaries massacred the Xandarians. She has laid claim to be the granddaughter to Thanos. She is also rumored to be the daughter to Zorr. She accomplished what her rumored father could not, she destroyed the remaining planet, Xandar. Later, she would wreck havoc upon the Skrull Empire. When she denied Thanos' return he blasted her, seemingly killing her, She was rescued by a crew member and taken to be healed in a hidden spot on her ship. Thanos soon discovered her and resurrected her. Altered by Thanos while he wore the Infinity Gauntlet, she was simply a tactic to impress Thanos' love, mistress Death. She was a rotting body, neither alive nor dead, virtually no strength at all, yet she was still aware of everything that was going on around her. Seeing her opportunity, she snatched the gauntlet off Thanos' hand and gained ultimate power. She trapped Thanos in an unbreakable casing, then made everything as it had been 24 hours before that, and in doing so made a few mistakes, all of which she corrected. First off, she was turned back into a rotting body, then turned herself back into her normal self again. Then she realized that she had released all the cosmic beings that Thanos had trapped. Amazingly enough, she trapped them again, and turned them all into stone. Ultimately she lost the gauntlet when Adam Warlock reached out from Soul World and separated the gauntlet from her and gained it temporarily for himself. Nebula was then taken to Titan as a prisoner. She was confronted by Firelord, who swore vengeance against her for destroying his homeworld, Xandar. Starfox uses his powers to stay his hand. He then used his powers on Nebula, trying to stop her suffering and eventually putting her in a catatonic state. She was then sent to rehabilitation. When her former second in command Geatar was revived by the Titans, they allowed him to continue serving Nebula. He eventually gained their trust. He killed a guard and escaped with her, taking her to someone he believed would help her more than the Titans - Doctor Mandibus. He was able to repair her mind and parts of her were made mechanical, including her entire left arm and half of her head. Her first action was to get her crew back. She and Geatar travelled to Annoval 14, a prison planet known as the Anvil. She planned to break her crew out of the prison. She tricked Chancellor Stipe into believing that Geatar was turning her over as a prisoner. After being strip searched and harassed, she kills the guards holding her. She is soon met by Geatar with the Chancellor hostage. The Silver Surfer interferes but backs down when they threaten to kill the Chancellor. They are taken to her crew and are about to board the largest ship and escape loaded with weapons when they are surprised by the Jack of Hearts. They are no match for him and the Surfer, and Geatar is injured. Nebula refuses to loose her first officer and starts up the ship, killing her entire crew with the jets to escape. She travels to Sylloqonia in an attempt to hide from the law and lead a normal life in peace. When the Silver Surfer and Legacy arrive, she assumes they have tracked her down and runs from them. When they catch up to her she attacks them and tries to use her shape shifting devices to escape. She eventually resorts to attempting to harm citizens to make the Surfer choose between her and the safety of others. The Surfer is not deterred for long and uses his power to turn her body armor into a cocoon to encase her. She is then taken by the police and loaded on their ship to return her to the Anvil. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Nebula Category:Thanos Category:Gamora Category:Infinity Stones